


A Little Fun

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Frottage, M/M, Mind Sex, Teenagers, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Micah and Plo enjoy exploring their relationship... when they can get the privacy.





	A Little Fun

Tahl looked from one to the other, then back at Ky and Qui-Gon.

"I think we interrupted them."

Ky gave the pair, sitting comfortably in a pillow nest, a shrewd look, and then laughed. "Then they ought not have been in our favorite meditation room."

That made Micah giggle, while Plo's tusks flexed outward. 

"Really?" Qui-Gon asked with a sigh.

"We were not that involved, thank you very much," Plo said with wounded dignity.

"How does that even work?" Tahl asked. "Physical aspects aren't exactly matching up for you two."

Micah waggled his eyebrows at her. "Don't ask if you don't want to know," he answered, before getting to his feet. "Where there's a will and all that." He reached down and assisted Plo out of the nest. "Come on, my friend. Let's take a walk."

"A walk that ends in a bed?" Ky asked unrepentantly.

"Maybe!" Micah answered, before the pair walked out.

There was silence in the room for a few moments, then Qui-Gon sighed.

"Now I'm curious how they figured out to make that work for them," he groused at Tahl, making his two best friends laugh at him.

* * *

The pair under speculation by their friends were walking sedately enough, just close enough to be companionable, but not so much as to draw the wrath of any of the Knights or Masters they passed. Master Tyvokka was not one to notice if his padawan was missing for lengthy periods so long as all assigned tasks were complete; he was very busy with the Council after all. Likewise, Master Jepet gave her padawan plenty of free time so long as he stayed ahead in his studies.

Neither padawan had a problem meeting their tasks and making time for each other. Ever since Plo had returned from Dorin in the fully male aspect of a Kel Dor adult, Micah had delighted in exploring who they were on a more intimate level. The only problem was the lack of privacy they faced, as each still shared quarters with their masters.

~Maybe one of the smaller salles?~ Micah suggested in their mind-link.

~And have it be Anoon who walks in on us? No, Micah.~

~I think my master is tied up for the day,~ he suggested next, after they had walked a little further.

Plo gave an indelicate snort. ~I'm not risking her noticing the scent of you being… active.~

~She's not as perceptive as a Nautolan.~

Plo shook his head, then changed their heading by turning them down a smaller hallway. ~I think I know a supply room that is rarely used down this way.~

~Thank the Force, because you certainly had me worked up in there!~

Plo laughed, before turning them again, leading his partner in all things toward a supply room he'd been to once, early in his training. ~Me? You were the one throwing such desire my way that I could barely stand!~

Micah grinned, pleased with himself. He then held back from doing any more such tricks until they were in the supply room, at which time he made certain to press his taller friend and lover back against the door. Then, without any hesitation, he dropped even the basic shields of his mind, so they could fully experience each other.

"If Tahl continues to be so curious, we might convince her to let us try that idea of yours, the one where you watch/feel me having sex with a near-human."

"As it was her or Ky I was thinking of at the time, that would be appealing," Plo said softly, letting his thoughts move toward the centers of his mind that controlled sensation and pleasure.

"Not Qui-Gon?" Micah asked, curious, even as he felt the mental tendrils of Plo stimulating his own mind. 

"Qui, at this time, still thinks sexual activity is a distraction not worth pursuing. I do not know how much of that is his master's indoctrination and how much is him, but he should have time to find his own way. Tahl agrees that it could be either case… and stars, Micah!"

The exclamation came on the heels of Micah carefully applying the Force to reaching past the robes and caressing the skin over Plo's genitalia. 

"Oh they are so firm against the skin, my heart," Micah purred, shifting to straddle Plo's leg. 

"Some day…"

"Yes. Some day we will do this in your air, so they may be out," Micah agreed before the pressure of Plo's need exploded in his mind. He moaned, hungry and full of his own desire as he rubbed against the hard thigh between his legs. Plo wrapped his hands around Micah's hips then, helping guide the human and support him, both sharing the sensations of desire and pleasure.

"Do you want more contact?" Plo asked, even as those Force caresses made him shudder, fighting to keep from exposing his sensitive flesh to the corrosive atmosphere around them. 

"Have all I need, Plo. You against me, and your mind in mine… stars, my heart, but you feel amazing in your hunger!"

"I want to feel your climax, Micah," Plo told him. "I need to know your pleasure."

Micah rested his forehead on the broad, hard chest and gave himself to doing just that, hips snapping forcefully, his caresses along the hard nodes of skin faltering as his control dropped. Plo didn't need the stimulation; he had his lover in his mind, feeling Micah's body as if it were his own. When Micah turned to muffle his sounds in Plo's tunic, hips rocking desperately, Plo held him tighter. 

A few more moments and Micah sagged in his hold, body limp with ease and peace. Plo had a rough time getting his own breathing into the rhythm his mask accommodated best, as the pleasure had ripped through him with primal intensity. Micah put his hands over the robes, just where the skin was ribbed with the organs straining beneath it, and pushed lightly, causing the physical release his lover needed.

"Micah… oh winds and sands, Micah!"

The smaller of the pair looked up into the protective lenses, wishing he could see the starfield eyes clearly as the release rocked through them both.

For a long several minutes, the pair leaned on each other and the door, just luxuriating in the shared pleasure. When they could part, Micah smirked, and then produced a small kit of wipes from his pocket, cleaning up the mess of his leggings while Plo watched.

"Humans certainly produce an excess of fluids," he said, making Micah laugh before arranging his robes to better hide their activities.

"Come, my love. I need to get cleaned up and changed before my master does put in an appearance in our quarters," Micah said, disposing of the wipes in the small trash receptacle. They left together, happier for the time shared.


End file.
